familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Knox County, Illinois
Knox County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population was 55,836. Its county seat is Galesburg, Illinois . Knox County is part of the Galesburg Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Knox County was named in honor of Henry Knox, the first US Secretary of War. The first "Knox County" in what today is Illinois was unrelated to the modern incarnation. In 1790, the land of the Indiana Territory that was to become Illinois was divided into two counties: St. Clair and Knox. The latter included land in what was to become Indiana. When Knox County, Indiana, was formed from this portion of the county in 1809, the Illinois portions were subdivided into counties that were given other names. The modern Knox County, Illinois, was organized in 1825, from Fulton County, itself a portion of the original St. Clair County. File:Knox County Illinois 1825.png|Knox County between its creation in 1825 and 1831 File:Knox County Illinois 1831.png|Knox County between 1831 and 1839 File:Knox County Illinois 1839.png|Knox County in 1839, when it was reduced slightly to its current size Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.52%) is land and (or 0.48%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Henry County - north *Stark County - east *Peoria County - southeast *Fulton County - south *Warren County - west *Mercer County - northwest Cities and towns *Abingdon *Altona *East Galesburg *FarmingtonNOT IN KNOX COUNTY *Galesburg *Henderson *Knoxville *London Mills (mostly in Fulton County) *Maquon *Oneida *Rio *St. Augustine *Victoria *Wataga *Williamsfield *Yates City Unincorporated communities *Appleton *Columbia Heights *Dahinda *Delong *Douglas *Gilson *Henderson Grove *Hermon *Oak Run *Ontario *Rapatee Townships Knox County is divided into twenty-one townships: Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 55,836 people, 22,056 households, and 14,424 families residing in the county. The population density was 78 people per square mile (30/km²). There were 23,717 housing units at an average density of 33 per square mile (13/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 89.86% White, 6.29% Black or African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.69% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.57% from other races, and 1.39% from two or more races. 3.40% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 19.0% were of German, 14.1% American, 12.5% Swedish, 11.5% Irish and 10.9% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.5% spoke English and 2.4% Spanish as their first language. There were 22,056 households out of which 27.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.40% were married couples living together, 10.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.60% were non-families. 29.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.00% under the age of 18, 9.80% from 18 to 24, 26.50% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 17.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females, there were 99.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,407, and the median income for a family was $44,010. Males had a median income of $32,151 versus $21,662 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,985. About 7.70% of families and 11.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.80% of those under age 18 and 6.00% of those age 65 or over. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Galesburg have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1982 and a record high of was recorded in July 1983. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in July. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Knox County, Illinois References External links *"Foxie's Knox Co., IL AHGP" Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Established in 1825 Category:Knox County, Illinois Category:Galesburg micropolitan area